Additive manufacturing, or the sequential assembly or construction of a part through the combination of material addition and applied energy, takes on many forms and currently exists in many specific implementations and embodiments. Additive manufacturing can be carried out by using any of a number of various processes that involve the formation of a three dimensional part of virtually any shape. The various processes have in common the sintering, curing or melting of liquid, powdered or granular raw material, layer by layer using ultraviolet light, high powered laser, or electron beam, respectively. Unfortunately, established processes for determining a quality of a resulting part manufactured in this way are limited. Conventional quality assurance testing generally involves destruction of the part. While destructive testing is an accepted way of validating a part's quality, as it allows for close scrutiny of various internal portions of the part, such tests cannot for obvious reasons be applied to a production part. Consequently, ways of non-destructively verifying the integrity of a part produced by additive manufacturing is highly desired.